freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
El Chip
Not what you were looking for? See the FNaF World characters: Chipper's Revenge, Mr. Chipper, or Auto Chipper. Main = is a Mexican-themed animatronic and a mascot of El Chip's Fiesta Buffet, the unseen Mexican cuisine location. He first appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance El Chip is a beaver animatronic modeled after the rockstar animatronics with dark brown colors, and a lighter orange/tan color for the muzzle, toes, knees, eyebrows, belly plate, and the ear insides. He has lime-green eyes, two pair of buck teeth, a black nose, rosy reddish-orange cheeks and eyelids, small round ears, and a broad flat tail. For Hispanic styles, El Chip plays a mandolin and wears a large yellow/red triangle-patterned sombrero with two yellow straps on the center cone and decorated around with small pearl-shaped light-bulbs. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is one of the purchasable products the player can use for customizing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. El Chip is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" from the Catalog. Classified as a "Mid-Size Animatronic" and in "Very Good" item condition, El Chip is worth $32,000. His stats are as follows: * Atmosphere: 7 * Health & Safety: 0 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 0 To unlock the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement badge, the player must buy El Chip along with Music Man and Funtime Chica for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Though while El Chip does not really physically appear in the night to jumpscare or attack the player, he only appears in his various restaurant advertisement pop-ups as a distraction. When his advertisement image comes up, there are two simple ways to get rid of it quickly before going back focusing on gameplay; Click the "SKIP" button or press the ENTER key. The time limit for each advertisement pop-ups only last 7 seconds. However, if allowing the advertisement to end without getting rid of it in quicker time by the player's own, the player has an occasion chance of having one of the animatronics to attack for ending their night or delivering higher risk. The challenges in which El Chip is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted While he never made a physical appearance in the virtual-reality game, El Chip's name is mentioned in one of the snacks to obtain within the Prize Counter; "El Chip's Tortilla Chips" along with its "Bold and Spicy" flavor. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator El_Chip_Icon.png|El Chip's icon for the selection menu. Posh_Pizzeria.png|El Chip in the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement badge. ElChipperStag (1).gif|El Chip on the stage (animated). Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay El_Chips_Fiesta_Buffet_ad1.png|One of El Chip's restaurant advertisement pop-ups. El_Chips_Fiesta_Buffet_ad2.png|Ditto. El_Chips_Fiesta_Buffet_ad3.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous El ChipCN.png|El Chip's mugshot icon. FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|El Chip as he's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. Merchandise ElChip-ActionFigure.jpg|El Chip's action figure. Funkominipizzaelchip_08676.1553294928.jpg|El Chip's mystery mini. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night |-|Trivia = General * El Chip seems to be strongly based on the main character of Scott Cawthon's old game Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., Mr. Chipper who is also a beaver. The name Chip is furthermore possibly short for Chipper. ** The texture for El Chip's tail is recycled from Mr. Chipper and Tyke. * Based on the accessories, this is the first animatronic to have themes related to one of the different regions - Mexico. Despite being a beaver, however, beavers in real-life are not native to the country of Mexico. * The word "El" is a singular masculine article of the word "the" used at the beginning of a title or an object in Spanish tradition, as it can be used for many names in Spanish speaking countries. * According to Scott during the interview for the franchise's 4th anniversary of 2018, it was stated that the beaver animatronic was originally intended to appear in the first game as the main antagonist instead of Freddy, but due to being too "on the nose" from Chipper in one of Scott's games, Scott decided to scrap that idea.An Interview with Scott Cawthon - The Creator of Five Nights at Freddy's (3:10) The beaver animatronic is possibly recycled for El Chip, albeit with a different role. ** Another rejected concept is that the beaver animatronic was originally a front-runner from his own stage, separating from Freddy's role that was first planned. Because of still looking too much like Chipper, Scott later scrap this for Foxy.An Interview with Scott Cawthon - The Creator of Five Nights at Freddy's (3:19) Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for El Chip with his own words: * El Chip, Funtime Chica, and Lolbit are the only animatronic characters in the game not to physically appear with their actual model. Instead, El Chip only appear in pop-ups. * Due to El Chip's Fiesta Buffet being a Hispanic restaurant, the texts from all of El Chip's advertisement images are in Español instead of regular English. ** "¡Comamos!" translates to "Let's eat!", referencing Chica's bib. ** "Vamos a jugar" translates to "Let's go play!", referencing Mangle's quote from its poster seen from the second game, "Let's play!" ** "Vamos a bailar" translates to "Let's go dance!", similar to the text for Ballora's poster from Sister Location, "Let's dance!". * El Chip's artwork appearance in his restaurant advertisement images is slightly different besides his cartoonic style. The sombrero's other triangular pattern colors from El Chip's model besides yellow are deep purple instead of dark red for his model, while all pearl-shaped bulbs around the sombrero appears hanging. His eye color is darker and has three toes each instead of four. His mandolin is instead an orange guitar drawn with flower-detailed arts. ** All images are drawn by Claudia Schröder. * The music that plays for El Chip's advertisement image pop-ups is "Forgotten Sunday Show", a track previously used for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator during the cutscenes, all endings (excluding the "bad" ending), and advertisement pop-ups in office gameplay. * El Chip is the only animatronic in the game previously from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator not to receive voice-acting. * It was implied that El Chip’s buffet restaurant has a rivalry with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as one of El Chip’s ads depicts kids trying to smack open a Freddy Fazbear piñata, and the piñata has a worried look on its “face”. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night